


Stand By Me

by bluefray



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefray/pseuds/bluefray
Summary: Being sick was the last thing Quentin wanted but he soon realized that there are people around him who cares for him. They just show it in their own ways.





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my submission for The 2017 Welters Challenge. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 

The mechanical sound of his alarm ringing was what roused Quentin up from his deep slumber. With a deep groan, it took him more effort than usual to slowly dragged himself over to the other side of his bed and blindly reached out to shut the alarm off. Each movement was slow and sluggish and Quentin felt as if all his limbs were made of leads.

Once the ringing has stopped, Quentin took a few moments to lie in bed. He tried opening his eyes but regret it immediately when the morning light, streaming through the slits of his bedroom curtains, hits him unexpectedly, resulting in his head to throb even worse than it already was. Grinding his teeth against the pain, Quentin turned his back against the windows, hoping it would lessen the pounding which felt similar to that of hundreds of jackhammers working full-time in his head.

When the pain had dulled slightly, Quentin quickly realized something else was wrong. His body was trembling, his skin was burning hot and soaked with sweat. Releasing a shaky breath, he pushed back his sticky, dishevelled hair from his face and reached out to pull his comforter from the floor– probably tossed away during his sleep – and tuck it around his frame tightly.

Burrowing in the warmth of the cotton sheets, he was prepared to fall back to sleep when he suddenly remembered he has Sunderland’s class this morning and he can’t afford to miss it. She will be teaching them a new chapter that will surely be in the pop quiz next week.

Taking a deep breath, he carefully sat up – wilfully ignoring how his head spins at the small effort – and pushed himself up to his feet. The floor seemed to be swaying under Quentin’s feet as he wobbled towards the direction of the bathroom. He was taking another step when he lost his footing and fell to the floor.

 _I hope Alice let me copy her notes,_ was the last thing Quentin thought before the darkness claimed him.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, it was Penny who found him first.

The psychic was standing on the snowy mountain tops of Mount Everest when he travelled back to Brakebills, intending to appear in Sunderland’s classroom, but he was surprised to find himself in Quentin’s room instead. At first, he’s unsure of where he was but the second he saw the huge collection of Fillory books at the corner of the room, recognition lights up inside him. 

Wiping away traces of snow from his hair and clothes, Penny grumbled under his breath, wondering how the hell he had ended up in the nerd’s room. He moves to leave the room but his eyes widened when he saw Quentin’s unconscious figure lying on the floor. The traveller rushed towards him, an unexpected sense of concern filled him. Besides the sweaty, higher-than-normal temperature of Quentin’s body, the man seemed fine.

“Quentin! Quentin, wake up!” Penny called repeatedly as he shakes the man’s smaller form, hoping to wake him up. He was relieved when a pair of hazy brown eyes opened and stared back at him in confusion.

“Penny? What are you doing here?” Quentin’s voice croaked hoarsely.

“You fainted dumbass! Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick?” Penny scolded him.

“Oh. I didn't expect it would get this bad. I was even going to go to Sunderland’s class before I fainted,” Quentin defended weakly.

“You're an idiot,” Penny told him, annoyed at his foolishness. “If you're sick, just fucking stay in bed or better yet, go to the fucking clinic.”

“Ugh, I’d rather not if I could help it. I hate hospitals, clinics included. Spent enough time there to last a lifetime.” Quentin muttered softly. “Those places always smell the same, like bleaches, antiseptics and... sickness and death.” A shudder run through him, painful memories from his time at Midtown rushing back to him.

Penny just listened quietly at his side. After a few moments, Quentin blinks, bringing his attention back to the present.

“But if I don't go, I won't be able to answer next week’s quiz! I'll fail and then I'll get kicked out of Brakebills.” Quentin ended the last sentence with loud hacking coughs that shook his entire frame.

Rolling his eyes, Penny watched as Quentin gingerly staggered to his feet and stumbled to the bed. He tried to pull at the comforter underneath him but after a couple of failed attempts that tested Penny’s patience, the traveller strode over and snatched the damn thing from under Quentin and throw it roughly over Quentin’s back, covering him from head to toe.

Dismissing the smothered ‘thanks’ from under the comforter, Penny spared a final glance at the small lump on the bed before leaving the room. He knows Quentin can take care of himself – after all its just a normal fever – but nobody wants to be alone when they’re sick, even him. However, he also knows that he’s not the nicest person to be around when sick (and in perfect health) but he knows the people that Quentin preferred to surrounds himself with.

In a blink of an eye, Penny vanished without a trace.  

 

* * *

 

When Alice arrived in Sunderland’s classroom, exactly at ten sharp, she had expected to see Quentin to already be there, sitting at his usual seat next to hers. But when she didn’t see him, she paid it no mind as she assumed Quentin would come in a little late. After thirty minutes into the class and there were still no signs of Quentin, she started to wonder where he was.

As soon as Professor Sunderland turned her back towards them to write on the board, she discreetly pulled out her phone from her bag, opened the message icon and began typing a message to Quentin. As she was about to hit ‘send’, her phone vibrated and a notification appeared at the top of her phone, informing her that she had received a message from Penny.

 

**From: Penny**

**_“Hey, Quentin won’t be coming to class. He’s sick. Since Sunderland said she will cover this week’s topic for next week’s quiz, can you take care of the class notes? You can give it to him when you see him after class. Thanks._ **

**_P.S. I need to borrow your notes too.”_ **

 

After reading Penny’s message, Alice was overcome with the need to see Quentin and check in on his condition. She wanted to leave the class but Penny was right. If she left, she won’t be able to help Quentin (and Penny) with next week’s quiz, which made of twenty percent of the module. That extra percentage would really be helpful when Finals come around.

Although she realized that, it doesn’t stop her from worrying about Quentin. The other had become somewhat of a close friend to her. After all their time in Brakebills – the sleepless nights of studying and practicing spells together – she found that they had a few things in common. Particularly, in terms of their inability to navigate through social situations and finding a place to belong. Because of these similar qualities, Alice felt that they understood each other and why it didn’t take much for friendship to form between them and for Quentin to become her first friend in Brakebills.

Putting those thoughts aside, Alice was determined to help out Quentin any way she can. So she decides to do what she does best, which is taking down notes, especially Sunderland’s.

The minute class was over, Alice swiftly packed her things and rushed out of the classroom, with only one destination in mind.  She stopped by one of the small cafes on campus to pick up a bowl of hot chicken soup for Quentin (she’s not sure she wants him to taste her cooking just yet) before heading straight to the Cottage.  

Once she was standing in front of Quentin’s bedroom door, slightly out of breath from all the running, she tentatively raised her hand to knock while calling out his name. She didn’t hear any replies so she pushed the door opened and walked in, only to find an empty room devoid of Quentin.

The sounds of heaving and dry-retching coming from the en-suite bathroom caught Alice’s attention. She put the chicken soup and her books on the bedside table before approaching the bathroom. The door was opened slightly, allowing her to see Quentin kneeling on the floor, head bend over the toilet bowl, looking drained.

 _Oh Quentin_ , Alice thought, feeling sorry for the state of her friend. She silently went to the sink, filled up a glass with water and then handed it over to Quentin, who looked surprised to see her there.

“Alice? Oh, thanks,” Quentin said, taking the offered glass and washed his mouth with it. Once he was done, he stood up and flushed down the contents of the bowl before moving towards the sink to wash his face.

“Penny told me you were sick,” she stated, watching his reflection in the mirror.

“Yeah, I thought so. He didn’t need to bother you with this. I’ll be fine. Just need to sleep this damn fever off and I’ll be as good as new in a couple of days.” Quentin assured her, with a pale smile on his face. He proceeds to walk back into the bedroom with Alice trailing after him.

The moment his eyes landed on the soup container, he asked, “What’s this?”

Alice smiled. “It’s chicken soup. You probably didn’t eat anything from this morning, so this will help to settle your stomach and give you some energy.”

Although the thought of eating made his stomach churned, Quentin gave her a grateful smile before siting on his bed. He opened the container and the delicious smell of the chicken soup hits him, making his stomach grumble in respond. Taking the provided spoon from the table, he took a small bite and almost moaned in delight when the hot soup entered his stomach, filling him with much needed warmth.

“Is it good?” Alice, who had taken a seat beside him, asked. Quentin nodded, happily eating his soup. 

“I brought it from the usual place we eat. I doubt you’d want to eat my cooking. I’ll probably, accidentally poison you and make you worse,” she joked.

“Then it’s a good thing that you didn’t,” Quentin teased back. He yelps when Alice hits him on the shoulder. “Hey, sick person here!”

“Just finish the soup Quentin. Then take this –” Alice passed him some Tylenols. “– and go back to sleep.” Quentin nodded again, holding the pills in his palm.

“Oh by the way, I brought you my notes from Sunderland’s class and also a couple of reference books you’ll need as well.” Alice gestured to the stack of books on the bedside table. Quentin eyes widened at the sight of those hardcovers before he beamed at her.

“Thank you so much Alice. I owe you big time,” Quentin said, squeezing Alice’s hand gently. She was about to reply when Quentin let out a series of dry coughs.

“Just get better soon Quentin. Then we’re even.” Alice told him, while rubbing his back. After that, Quentin continued to finish off his soup but when he apparently can’t eat anymore, he placed the bowl on the table. Then he swallowed the given pills before returning to bed.

Quentin had expected Alice to leave but she didn’t. Instead, she took the chair beside his bookshelves and brought it next to the bed. Then she planted herself in it and switched on the night lamp, lighting up the room with a soft yellow light. She picked up her notebook from the bedside table and began reading silently.

That was the last thing he remembered before sleep catch up to him, once again.

  

* * *

 

After several times of materialising at the wrong places (he really needs to learn how to manage this shit), Penny was relieved when he finally saw two familiar figures leaving a classroom, giggling and laughing with each other. As usual, Eliot was strutting around like a fucking peacock with Margo walking faithfully at his side.

Penny’s not sure what’s the deal between those two but they are never seen around campus without the other. He did ask Kady when they were laying in bed together, whether Eliot and Margo was in a relationship but all Kady knew was that the duo had met during their first year in Brakebills and did the Trials together, which only deepened their bond further. And when Quentin entered Brakebills, everyone including him noticed the three of them seemed to clicked together. Eliot had immediately brought the nerd under his (and Margo’s) wings, allowing Quentin to effortlessly joined their little world.

Speaking of Quentin, Penny remembered the reason why he was looking for them in the first place.  He marched up to them, shoving other students who are in his way in the process.

Noticing Penny’s incoming presence, Eliot nudged Margo lightly on the shoulder, who in turn stopped laughing and looked curiously towards him. She followed the direction of Eliot’s nodding to see Penny approaching them from across the hall. They both waited for the traveller to come closer and when the other did, Margo was the first one to opened her mouth.

“Hey Penny. Why have you come to see us? Need some fashion advice or maybe, tips on how to fuck because obviously you’re not getting enough if you still have that frown on that handsome face of yours.”

Eliot snickered at her side, watching Margo with the usual soft smile he reserves for her. Ignoring her jab, Penny went straight to the point. The less time he spends with them, the better.

“It’s Quentin. Dude’s having a high fever. Since you guys are best friends, I thought you would like to know,” Penny said, watched as their haughty expressions slowly turned to concern. “He’s in his room. Just go and take care of the nerd. He’s more annoying when he’s sick.”

Nobody said anything when he finished but Eliot took off without a word with Margo in tow, both of them quickly making their way towards the Cottage. Watching them go, Penny released a deep sigh, wondering why he bothered himself with these idiots in the first place but deep down, he knows why but he refused to admit it.

 

* * *

 

“El, hold on! I can’t keep up with those freakishly long legs of yours, especially in these heels!”

Margo’s voice called behind him, snapping Eliot from his thoughts. He slowed down his pace, so Margo can catch up to him.

“Look, I know you’re worried about him El. I do too but we’re no use to him if we don’t calm down.” Margo said, tangling her small hands with his as she tried to soothe him. Smiling down at her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead, a common gesture between them.

They continued their way to the Cottage, paying no attention to other students’ greetings and glaring at anyone who dares to approach them at this time. When they reached their destination, they were about to storm up to Quentin’s room when they bumped into Alice, who was coming down the stairs carrying a soup container.

“Hey kitty-cat. Judging by the half-eaten soup, I presumed Penny came to you first about Quentin?” Margo remarked with slight bite to her tone. “How’s he holding up?”

“Penny texted me while I was in class this morning. His fever is still high but I gave him some chicken soup and Tylenols just now. He’s currently sleeping upstairs,” Alice replied steadily. Glancing at Eliot, who stared evenly back at her, she told them that she has Professor March’s class later in the afternoon.

“Since you guys are here; I can go to his class later and take notes for Quentin. Can you guys look after him in the meantime?” Alice asked, hoping they agree because if not, she has to skip Professor March’s class so she can take care of Quentin.

But Alice should have known better than to doubt them. Looking at their steely gazes, she knew she can count of them because Quentin’s not only her friend but also theirs. Although, for Eliot, she foresees that friendship would grow into something more one day, judging by the deep affection he has for Quentin as well as the hidden looks they often shared when they thought nobody’s watching.   

“Just leave it to us kitty-cat. Daddy and Bambi knows what to do.” Margo winked at her before walking up the stairs with Eliot following behind her.

 

* * *

 

When they entered Quentin’s room and found him asleep in his bed, only then did Margo and Eliot allowed themselves to relax. All their concerns and worries seems to melt away at the sight of Quentin tucked safely underneath those sheets. They went to approach the bed, wanting to get close to Quentin when Eliot accidentally knocked his shin against the side of the bed – thanks to his long legs – jolting the person in bed awake.  

At first, Quentin doesn’t know what woke him. His brown eyes searched the room for the culprit but he didn’t see any. Deciding to go back to sleep, he turned towards the opposite side of the bed and nearly screamed in surprise when he spots Eliot and Margo, standing over him. The table lamp casts a shadow over their faces, causing them to look like a pair of haunted ghosts (not that Quentin had ever seen one). Him, being sick as a dog, does not help the situation.

“Wh-What the hell guys?! You fucking scared me!” Quentin exclaimed.

“Sorry Q. This big lug apparently doesn’t know the meaning of being graceful.” Margo smirk, earning a side-pinch from Eliot. Slapping Eliot’s hands away, she sauntered closer to the bed, taking the empty chair while Eliot chose a spot on Quentin’s bed.

“How the hell can you get sick Q? We’re in a magical school so we should be above normal sickness,” Margo asked. Quentin just shrugged his shoulders in respond.

“If that fucking fever doesn’t break by tomorrow, I will haul your ass – well not me but Eliot will help me – to the infirmary, whether you like it or not. Understand?” Margo said, her firm gaze promising there will be hell to pay if Quentin argued. Left with no choice, he could only concede to her demand.

Eliot, who was watching their exchanges with an amused look on his face, left the bed to go to the bathroom. He took the small towel hanging beside the sink and soaked it under running water before twisting the wet cloth until it’s free from any excess water.  Once he’s done, Eliot went back into the bedroom and sits besides Quentin. He runs his cool fingers through Quentin’s hair, trying to fix the messy bed hair.

“That feels good,” Quentin sighed, closing his eyes, fully enjoying the press of Eliot’s fingers against his head and the pleasurable relief they bring.

Eliot can’t help but grinned at Quentin’s reaction towards his touch. “Always thought when those words come out of your mouth, we’ll be horizontal and naked.”

When those fingers stop, Quentin almost whined but he somehow managed to hold it in. Although he heard what Eliot said, the fever prevented him from registering the meaning of those words in his hazy mind. The only thing he achieved was a blank look on his face. Meanwhile, on the other side of the bed, Margo can be seen with a huge smirk on her face. After wiping Quentin’s face with the wet cloth, Eliot placed it on his forehead and told him to go to sleep.

Feeling marginally better than before, Quentin pulled the sheets around him until only his head was visible. Eliot rounded the bed to sit with Margo on the other side. This way, Quentin can see both of them from the bed. He watched them made themselves comfortable at their respective places. Somehow, Margo had found his playing cards and was busy shuffling the deck.

“Will you guys stay until I sleep?” Quentin ask softly, his voice can barely be heard though the thick comforter.

“Yeah Q. Even after that, we’ll stay.” Margo said gently, giving him one of her soft smiles that was reserved for the privileged few. Margo suggested a game of Go-Fish to Eliot, in which the taller man reluctantly agreed as he has nothing better to do to occupy his time.

Quentin fell asleep to the sounds of Margo asking Eliot whether he has any Jacks.

“Not here. There’s probably some in the kitchen. I mean, Go Fish!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the fandom. So what do you guys think? You are welcome to say hi to me on tumblr (@bluefray18) ^_^


End file.
